


myths

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Gen, One Piece: Ace's Story, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: “You know, for a while, I really thought devil fruits were just a myth."Writer's Month Prompt #18.
Relationships: Masked Deuce & Portgas D. Ace
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894669
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	myths

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been backdated & reposted from a one shot compilation.

It was a relief to be able to sleep with some consistent warmth. A fire was nice, sure, but Deuce could only get so close to that. With Ace, he could get as close as he wanted to without any fear of getting burned. While it was still very possible for Ace’s flames to cause harm, he’d gotten much better at controlling them since that time he nearly set Deuce’s clothes on fire.

Deuce didn’t need to be touching him, though. Even just lying beside Ace was more than enough to keep Deuce comfortable. Despite that comfort, however, he hadn’t fallen asleep just yet. He was just staring up at the stars, not a word between them since they exchanged a ‘goodnight.’

Deuce surprised even himself by making an attempt to break the silence. “You know, for a while, I really thought devil fruits were just a myth,” he said.

Ace chuckled, indicating he hadn’t fallen asleep, either. “Yeah?” he asked.

“Of course. Cursed fruit that gives you powers, but takes away your ability to swim?” Deuce shook his head. “It sounds ridiculous.”

“It does,” Ace replied, “But, hey, I don’t think turning into fire is _nearly_ as ridiculous as what my little brother’s got going on.”

Deuce laughed then, turning his head to look at Ace. “That’s true. It’s useful, too, especially right now.”

“Definitely.” Ace looked back at him, a grin on his face. “You warm enough? I could heat things up a little more if you need it.”

Deuce shook his head again. “Don’t worry about it,” he replied. Between Ace and the slowly-dying fire they’d built earlier, he was just warm enough. He didn’t know it was possible to feel so comfortable on a deserted island, but he supposed a lot of experiences could be better with the right company.

At that moment, he was quite thankful the fruits weren’t just a myth.


End file.
